<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i fucking hate you by craftingtablee (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535520">i fucking hate you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/craftingtablee'>craftingtablee (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An - Freeform, Anal, DNF, Denial, M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob, cum, dbf, dreamnotfound, handjob, orgasm deni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/craftingtablee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i fucking hate you” george panted, a tear slipping down his cheek. <br/>   “you wish you could hate me” dream replied in a cocky tone, as he pounded into george relentlessly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i fucking hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i fucking hate you” george panted, a tear slipping down his cheek. <br/>   “you wish you could hate me” dream replied in a cocky tone, as he pounded george relentlessly. </p>
<p>3 hours prior to this, they had been arguing. they had been doing that a lot recently, hit a rough patch in their relationship, it seemed. like most times, they were screaming at the top of their lungs. <br/>   both were busy men. even with living in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, they barely had any time for eachother. this argument started because george was badgering dream, asking for them to spend time together, when dream snapped. it had changed its course, however, when dream pushed george against a wall. <br/>   the height difference was even more noticeable now, with dream towering over george, looking into his eyes. <br/>   dreams green eyes looked livid as he stared at george.<br/>   “i hate you. i hate you and i hate that i love you so fucking much” george whispered. dreams breath was hot on his neck, as he slowly moved his head to bite the edge of his ear. “fuck you dream. why do you do this to me.” george murmured, referring to the bulge in his pants caused by dream being so close to him. they hadn’t had sex in weeks, and there was only so much you could do with your hand before it got boring. <br/>   “got a problem there?” george could feel the smirk, even pressed against a wall with his erection digging into dreams leg and his vision blocked by dreams neck. he flushed a furious red. <br/>   “go upstairs. if you are wearing anything other than my hoodie, you will regret being born.” his voice turned harsh, and george whimpered as dream let go of him. <br/>   he sat on their bed, wearing no clothes other than dreams hoodie, as requested. the temptation to touch himself was nearly irresistible, but dream would punish him. then again, the thought of dream punishing him, degrading him, bruising him all over made him so violently horny he almost came on the spot. <br/>   slowly, he began to drag a finger up his dick, and he let out a small, very erotic moan, as dream came through the door, naked except from his white boxers. <br/>   “what the fuck do you think you’re doing. did i say you could touch yourself? no.”<br/>   dream walked over, breathing heavily. <br/>“hands above your head”. he instructed, his voice so calm it terrified george. he lay on the bed and place his hands above his head.<br/>   “move them, i dare you.” george remained silent as he watched dream. “i’m going to touch myself, because the very thought of pounding into you until you lose your breath is so erotic, but you’ve been bad, havent you? so you can watch. if you’re lucky, i might even touch you.”<br/>   and so george was forced to watch as his boyfriend stoked his dick. his moans made george get harder and harder by the second, all he could think about was dreams enormous cock slamming into his hole, abusing it, brushing it. <br/>   judging from his lack of breath, dream had came. this was confirmed when he grabbed george roughly by the arm and pushed him to his knees. <br/>   “suck it up, like the little whore that you are. probably fantasying about me fucking you so hard you see stars, aren’t you, slut.”<br/>   george licked the cum of dreams hands, before licking up and down the sides of his cock.<br/>   “this is your punishment for being a needy little whore, not mine. suck it up and let me fuck your pretty little face” he roughly grabbed george’s hair and forced him to deepthroat it. tears flowed down george’s face as dream came in his mouth, but he still managed to swallow it all. <br/>   “good boy”<br/>he pushed george onto the bed, and kissed his neck roughly  <br/>   “want me to make bruises?” george only  moaned in response. “good. i’ll make a nice necklace”. he sucked on george’s neck in multiple differnet places, adjusting dreams hoodie to make room for more hickeys on his neck. <br/>   “you are suck a whore, aren’t you. so hard and all i’ve done is kiss you. you were so very eager to cum before, touching yourself when i was going to rail you not even 5 minutes later. do you know what happens to whores, georgie? they get punished.” with each word he trailed his finger along george’s erection, gripping it as he said “punished”. he slowly began to jerk george off “cum if you dare”. he whispered into george’s ear. <br/>   george was forced to bare the pleasure of dreams hands, for what seemed like hours, until he couldn’t contain his cum anymore. it spouted out the end, and dream immediately stopped, a dangerous glare in his eye. <br/>   “arse in the air”. he demanded. <br/>   terrified, he turned over. dreams hand stoked his arse cheeks slowly. <br/>   “what did you do, georgie?”<br/>   “i came without permission”. smack. <br/>   “and why is that bad, georgie?”<br/>   “you told me not too” he stiffed a tear as a second smack came down. <br/>   “what are you, georgie?”<br/>   “i’m a whore” smack <br/>   “and what happens to whores?” when george was silent for a moment dream smacked him again. “this ones easy georgie, what happened to whores?”<br/>   “they get punished” smack. <br/>   “that’s good georgie. that wasn’t hard was it? you shouldn’t have hesitated, i’m going to have to smack you until you’re red raw. count.”<br/>   george counted through whimpers crossed with moans of pleasure. all the way to 20, when he finally stopped to admire his work. <br/>   without a warning, dream pressed the tip of his cock to george’s hole, and he slowly pushed himself inside, allowing george to adjust before thrusting violently. <br/>   “i fucking hate you” george panted, a tear slipping down his cheek. <br/>   “you wish you could hate me” dream replied in a cocky tone, as he pounded george relentlessly. <br/>   george’s body erupted in moans of pleasure as he orgasmed. dream didn’t pull out though, he kept going. <br/>   “d- dream?” george managed through muffled mounds. <br/>   “you wanted to cum, didnt you, georgie? come on then, cum like the slut i know you are”.jj</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if dream or george state that they’re uncomfortable with this, i won’t hesitate to take it down</p>
<p>this is my first time writing anything like this please don’t judge me &lt;3</p>
<p>comment requests</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>